A Cat In The Night
by Screw-The-Rules
Summary: This is a pure sex story. The night is cold and a love blossoms. A single cat bares witness. Its better then it sounds.


**Hello every one! This is basically pure sex, so turn away if you don't like.**

**Disclaimers:**** I do not own Naruto. (Sigh)**

**Warnings****: Must I?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The night was cold, the wind bitter outside. Not a soul could be seen in the village streets. Only one lone cat was braving the harsh weather, its elegant form prowling the dissertated alleys. An average-sized apartment near the Hokage's tower held a magical moment, something to fight the chill of the night.

After years of being taught by him, Naruto had finally confessed his love to Kakashi. It had tortured him, seeing his Sensei every day, but not being able to tell him his feelings. That night, the oranged – haired- Nin had snapped. He couldn't take the pain any longer. Even if he was rejected, Naruto knew that just telling the sliver- haired pervert was better then the self-pity he felt.

So, in pure Naruto fashion, the 16 year old barged into Kakashi's flat and yelled, yes yelled, his declaration of love. To say the older- Nin was surprised was an under statement. His one visible eye was opened wide in shock. But it didn't take him long to recover. As Naruto remained oblivious, doing his "I don't care if that's not how you feel" rant, Kakashi slid his mask down and captured the boys lips with his own. It got Naruto to shut-up.

It started off slow; with no tongue. Then Kakashi gently ran his tongue over Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Hesitantly, Naruto complied with the silent request. Then the kiss heated up. As soon as Naruto's mouth was open, Kakashi shot in, exploring the previously un-touched cavern. Of course, having no experience in this field, Naruto was anxious about what to do; worried he would do something stupid. But the Kakashi shoved him against the wall and his hands started roaming his body. Unfortunately, air soon became an issue, forcing the pair apart. The older Nin rested his forehead on Naruto's, both panting frantically. Kakashi noticed the worried look in the baby blue eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Then he started nibbling at the boy's neck.

Distracted, Naruto took some time in giving his answer.

"I- I never done this before…" His voice ended up as a quiet mumble.

He looked away, embarrassed, his eyes hidden by his golden locks. Kakashi looked at him with understanding. To try and calm him, he went back to the teen's neck, working up to the boys' ear. Once there, the older Nin licked and nibbled on the sensitive flesh. Then he blew air on it, making Naruto shiver. The moans Naruto was making was music to Kakashi's ears. Hotly, he whispered into his former students' ear.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." At the same time he said that, he grabbed the orange- haired boys bulging erection, causing Naruto to release a delectable noise that was half way between a whimper and a moan.

Kakashi was becoming unbearably hard, he desperately needed some friction. He lifted Naruto up, leaning him against the wall, and rid the young ninja of his trousers. The sudden motion of being exposed to cold air caused Naruto to shiver in pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Kakasi's waist, making his cock brush against Kakashi's clothed one. Both ninja's moaned. They started a fast, rough pace of rubbing together.

Kakashi took Naruto's mouth with his and passionately kissed him. Having gained some confidence, Naruto started moving his wet muscle along Kakashi's. The silver haired ninja was impressed. For saying Naruto had never done something like this, he was surprisingly good at it. All the while, Kakashi was messaging Naruto's firm buttocks, which made the boy disconnect their lips, so that he could cry out.

"Ah… Kakashi- Sensei! So Good!"

Trousers now painfully tight, Kakashi decided to take things to his bedroom. He gently dropped Naruto on the floor and shed his vest. Then, between kisses and removing items of clothing, the pair made their way to the bedroom. When they made it, both were naked, head bans lost and both very out of breath. A layer of sweat covered their bodies. As soon as he had the lights on, Kakashi pushed Naruto onto the bed. The young ninja was blushing furiously. No one had seen him naked. He was never in that kind of situation, and he had never seen another person naked before.

He was suddenly very self conscience about his body. He moved to cover his private area, only to be stopped by Kakashi's hands.

"Don't. Let me see all of you."

Kakashi's voice was strong, yet gentle. His gaze clamed Naruto down; easing his nerves about what was to come. Slowly, he brought his head down to the blondes; encaging their mouths in a slow, sensual kiss. Naruto's shyness had made Kakashi remember that the boy was still that; just a boy. But he couldn't stop just because of that. He was too far gone in lust.

Ending the kiss, he moved down the blondes' neck, nibbling and sucking as he went. At the same time, he bought his fingers up to the mouth he'd previously been ravishing. Naruto, despite his naiveté, got the message and began sucking on them. Kakashi couldn't contain the moans coming from his throat. Again, Naruto's skill surprised him.

Deeming his fingers wet enough, Kakashi slowly pushed one finger into Naruto, savouring the thought that he would be the one and only to touch him in this way. Naruto was squirming. It didn't hurt, as such, but stung and felt uncomfortable. Just as he was getting used to the feeling of a finger up his arse, another finger joined the first. Now that hurt! The orange Nin tried to wriggle away, but Kakashi put a firm grip on his hips, preventing the boy from escaping.

"Relax."

Naruto tried to regain his breathing, but the two fingers moving inside of him was making it difficult. Suddenly Kakashi had an idea to get Naruto's mind off the pain. Still licking down the toned body, the older nin made his way down to Narutos' penis. Deciding to play with it first, Kakashi blew on the tasty looking piece of flesh. He licked the inside of the boy's thigh, teasing him further.

His plan was working. Naruto's face no longer looked in pain. And the noises that were coming out of his mouth clearly showed how pleasurable he felt. Thinking it had been enough time to get used to two fingers, Kakashi carefully pushed a third into the boy's hole. At the same time, Kakashi took Naruto's cock in his mouth and began sucking.

Naruto had never felt something so good! It was so incredible, that he didn't feel the third finger entering him. His senses were overwhelmed. He could barely breathe. Everything up till now had been amazing, but now, it had reached a new level! He officially saw Kakashi has his God, for only a God could make him feel this good.

Very soon, Naruto felt heat in his stomach, it was building up and up, and when Kakashi pushed on something inside him, he came. And he came hard. His semen filled the older Nin's mouth, and he drank every drop of it, loving its salty taste.

"God! Kakashi*Pant* that was so *Pant* amazing! What was that?!"

Kakashi smiled. Of course Naruto wouldn't know what that was.

"That was your prostate, isn't it fantastic?" His voice was a low, sexy murmur.

Naruto could only whimper as Kakashi pressed on his prostate again, making his cock grow hard again. This was when Kakashi decided that the boy beneath him was ready for something much bigger. He carefully removed his fingers, spat on his cock and rubbed his saliva onto it. Then he lined himself up with Naruto's soon- not- to- be- a- virgin hole. Slowly he pushed in past the first ring of muscle, and then stopped to let Naruto adjust.

Naruto was in pain. For saying he was in the land of bliss a second ago, now he was in the world of non- bliss. He tried to follow Kakashi's earlier advice about relaxing but he couldn't get used to the feeling of being completely filled. His eyes were screwed shut, so he didn't see his ex- Sensei lower his head to his own, until he felt lips caressing his.

The kiss helped Naruto keep his mind off the pain and eventually, he got used to it and signalled to Kakashi to continue moving forward. Which he did. To make sure he didn't draw out the pain, he went in fast, luckily he hit the boy's prostate, making him ignore the pain.

"Oh God! Keep going! Please don't stop!" He was out of breathe and the quick pace that Kakashi had set was quickly sending him to heaven.

Said older ninja was already in heaven. Naruto was so tight! Even for a virgin, he gripped his cock like a vice!

"Harder Kakashi! Oh God, please go harder!"

He was more then happy to comply with that request. He could tell that both were near their end. Naruto was a horny virgin teenager; of course he would come quickly. And Kakashi had his cock in the tightest ass in the world!

"K-Kakashi! I-I'm gonna …AHHH!" He didn't even get to finish before he exploded between himself and Kakashi. When he came, Naruto clenched even tighter around Kakashi, and in a few more thrusts, also came, screaming Narutos name.

After awhile, kakashi slid out Naruto and pulled him to his chest. Within minuets, both were asleep. The shower would have to wait until the next day.

Outside, in the chilly night, was a lone cat, silently watching the two. It appeared to smile, before it slandered off, it's yellow fur standing out against the dullness of the night.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and please tell me if you get the ending. If not then the cat is meant to, supposedly, be Naruto's father reincarnated. **


End file.
